¡Mírame!
by Mirana
Summary: SLASH - Es posible que necesitase conocer a la persona adecuada para darme cuenta de que no existe el amor perfecto, de que no hace falta vivir soñando con formar parte de un ideal romántico, el amor simplemente, llega.
1. Encuentro

_**¡Mírame!**_

* * *

Notas Autora: ¡Hola! Soy Mirana y este es mi primer fic sobre la gran serie Hetalia Axis Powers, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia. Este Fanfic es Slash. Es decir, hay algunas referencias al amor BoyXBoy, en este caso Lovino/Romano(Italia del Sur) X Antonio (España) si no te gusta esta temática hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer.

Ojalá os guste y gracias por leerme.

Saludos.

* * *

_Podría reírme de cualquier representación de ese "amor". La mayoría de la gente afirma haberse enamorado alguna vez, es tan irritante._

_Sin dudarlo un instante habría tachado de loco y motivado al que siquiera sugiriese que podría pasarme a mi. Simplemente no lo entendía. Es posible que necesitase conocer a la persona adecuada para darme cuenta de que no existe el amor perfecto, de que no hace falta vivir soñando con formar parte de un ideal romántico, el amor simplemente, llega._

* * *

**Capítulo I – Encuentro.**

Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, soy un simple chico de 17 años que vive con su familia. Desde que cumplí los cinco años he estado viajando con ellos y cambiando de vivienda debido a su trabajo. Nunca he llegado a adaptarme completamente a ningún sitio, de hecho, odio que me arrastren de aquí para allí haciendo de su vida la mía. Quizá me vaya mucho mejor cuando los mande a la mierda y pueda vivir mi vida por mi cuenta yo solo.

Después de viajar por varios países y permanecer poco tiempo en ellos nos dieron la noticia de que debiamos empaquetar todo y viajar a un país vecino ¿Maravilloso verdad? (Ironía) Otra vez vuelta a lo mismo. Nos asentamos finalmente en un pequeño pueblo costero de mala muerte. El clima era agradable, el aire que entraba por la ventanilla trasera del vehículo agitaba ligeramente mi pelo castaño mientras perdía mi mirada en las calles y casas que adornaban ambos lados de la carretera. A pesar del buen tiempo apenas veía gente caminando por las calles.

Paramos finalmente frente a una casa de dos pisos, con porche. Era una casa bastante modesta aunque acogedora. Esa sería mi nuevo hogar, donde viviría con mis padres y mi estúpido hermano Feliciano.

- ¡Hemos llegado! - Exclamó mi madre estirando sus brazos. Habían estado viajando en coche por horas, había resultado agotador.

Solté simplemente un bufido y desganado separé mi cuerpo del respaldo del sillón trasero con intención de descargar las cosas del maletero y meterlas en esa puñetera casa que sería mi nuevo hogar.

- ¡Lovino ya hemos hablado de esto! - Replicó mi madre. - Ve sacando tus cosas. Como tu hermano.

Ese estúpido Feliciano, siempre el ejemplo para todo: "Mira las notas de tu hermano", "Si fueses ordenado como el..." etc etc. Siempre la misma mierda. No hay favoritismos no...

- Se...se... - Dije simplemente con desgana – Agarrando una pequeña caja que había llevado bajo mis pies todo el viaje y saliendo del coche.

Justo en la casa de al lado había un chico cuidando el jardín que al verme saludó efusivamente agitando el brazo en alto, cuando miré para el bajando del coche. No le respondí, mi cara en ese instante debía ser un poema, una mezcla entre "me cago en todo" y "vete a tomar por culo".

Al ver que le ignoraba bajó su mano y dejó en el suelo el instrumento que estaba usando para cultivar algo en uno de los lados de su jardín y se propuso acercarse a saludar.

Yo por mi parte pasé de todo y entre en la casa.

Tu habitación está subiendo la escalera, es la puerta de la derecha – Indicó mi padre dejando de revolver en unas cajas en la misma entrada y señalando la escalera que se veía desde el pasillo del piso inferior. Desganado seguí sus indicaciones y encaminé mis pasos para dejar allí mis cosas.

- "Menos mal que no tengo que compartirla con mi hermano otra vez" - Pensé.

La casa tenía un aspecto antiguo, no se cuantos años llevaría construída. Las escaleras que daban al piso superior eran de una madera vieja y sucia. En cada esquina había telarañas. Al llegar al piso superior ví que el pasillo estaba cubierto por una fea moqueta marrón muy descuidada. Y las puertas estaban repartidas dos a ambos lados y dos enfrente con un gran puerta con ventanal en el centro que daba a un pequeño balcón en la fachada principal. Justo sobre mi cabeza observé que había una escalinata plegable que probablemente daría al ático/desván.

Dejé descuidadamente la caja sobre la cama de mi nueva habitación. La habitación era bastante grande, daba al jardín de la casa por el lado derecho. Estaba realmente sucia, parecía no haber dormido nadie allí en 100 años y la vieja madera desnuda crujía bajo mis pies. La cama era una antigualla con dosel que estaba tapada por un plástico transparente.

Levanté la persiana y abrí la ventana de par en par para que entrase el aire. Al hacerlo escuché la voz de mis padres que hablaban con esa persona.

Volví al pasillo y abrí también las puerta del balcón por el que me decidí a curiosear.

- ¡Bienvenidos al vecindario entonces! Disculpen que esté así, con este tiempo es una pena no aprovechar para arreglar el jardín - Decía cortés el vecino a mis padres, Feliciano observaba desde la puerta de la casa sin decir nada.

Miraba a ese tipo desde el balcón del segundo piso. Cuando quise darme cuenta el alzó su mirada al balcón, me miró fijamente y por un momento... justo antes de desvíar la mirada... juraría que sonrió. Al darse cuenta de eso mis padre me presentó.

- Estos son nuestros hijos: Feliciano y Lovino – Dijo mirando hacia arriba.

- ¡Encantado Lovino! ¡Yo me llamo Antonio! - Exclamó esbozando una gran sonrisa cuando no me quedó mas remedio que mirar para el.

- Si... claro... encantado – Respondí entre dientes entrando de nuevo en la casa para bajar también a la entrada a saludar tras un reclamo de mis padres.

Al llegar abajo le di la mano al vecino y me presenté de mala gana. Pude verle perfectamente entonces. Era un chico algo mas alto que yo, mediría algo mas de 1,80, de complexión bastante atlética, piel morena, cabello despeinado castaño y unos grandes e increíblemente hermosos ojos verdes. Aparentemente se dió cuenta de que me quedé mirándole y solo me percaté de ese hecho cuando el me dedicó una afable sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando cogí rapidamente una de mis cajas mas grandes y traté de largarme pitando del lugar.

Al verlo el chico se ofreció al instante a ayudarnos a descargar las cosas, mis padres aceptaron la oferta muy agradecidos e inclusive le invitaron a cenar cuando todo estuviese listo.

Yo por otro lado debía verme ridículo levantando aquella gran caja, su peso me obligada a flexionar las rodillas. Aunque se aligeró considerablemente cuando Antonio la agarró por un lado levantándola sin ningún gran esfuerzo.

Este tipo estaba empezando a caerme gordo, que venía de persona amable, educada y de "soy el mas guay de mi barrio", si seguro que no era ni mucho mayor que yo ¿De que va este tipo? ¡Que irritante!. Encima mi familia parecía contenta de dejar entrar a ese desconocido en casa como si nada ¿¡Pero que mierda fuman mis padres!.

En cualquier caso no me quedó mas remedio que guiarle con mis cajas hasta mi habitación. Mientras me ayudaba a cargar las cajas subiendo y bajando una y otra vez las malditas escaleras hablaba sin parar, y preguntaba cosas, que tío mas entrometido...

- ¿Estudias? - Preguntó el chico entonces.

- Si... estoy en el instituto. Creo que ya me matricularon en una escuela aquí mis padres. El me miró curioso mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Sin querer se me escapó preguntarle por que hacía el.

- Yo trabajo para pagarme los estudios, estoy en la universidad, en la ciudad.

- ¿Vas todos los días a la ciudad? ¿Y eso porque? ¿Tienes coche?.

- Vivo solo, voy en autobús – Respondió simplemente. Le miré sin interés, y no pregunté nada mas, realmente no me importaba.

Habíamos pasado así no se cuanto rato incómodo, el tipo trataba de hablar continuamente conmigo y yo le respondía a desgana. Subimos por fin las escaleras por última vez para dejar allí la última caja. Ambos la agarrabamos por uno de los lados. Le indiqué que fuerámos a la izquierda de la cama para dejarla allí en el suelo.

Al pasar primero me tropecé con el plástico de la cama. Torpemente traté de evitarlo, pero no pude. Solo me las arreglé suficientemente bien para caer de espaldas contra la pared de mi dormitorio, con el gran golpe en mi espalda cerré los ojos con fuerza. . Aun estaba lamentándome y maldiciendo a la madre que la había hecho. Cuando escuché caer esa gran caja al suelo, y a ese chico... ese chico golpeando la pared y cayendo sobre mi, pero solo una ligera presión.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fueron unos grandes ojos verdes a escasos centímetros de mi que me miraban con sorpresa. El estaba literalmente sobre mí, había parado el golpe con su brazo, en otro caso probablemente me habría aplastado. Sin embargo no parecía quejarse.

Bajé la cabeza rapidamente para evitar su mirada completamente rojo y avergonzado cuando sin querer rocé sus labios con los mios...

* * *

… Continuará


	2. Horizonte

Notas Autora: ¡Hola! Soy Mirana y este es mi primer fic sobre la gran serie Hetalia Axis Powers, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia. Este Fanfic es Slash. Es decir, hay algunas referencias al amor BoyXBoy, en este caso Lovino/Romano(Italia del Sur) X Antonio (España) si no te gusta esta temática hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer.

Ojalá os guste y gracias por leerme.

Saludos.

Cualquier sugerencia o opinión será bien recibida, dejadme review :3

* * *

_Algunas personas afirman que el amor no existe, al menos no un amor ideal, romántico, desinteresado que quizá hayas deseado en algún momento de tu vida._

_Esa manera de llenar el vacío que lo material no llena: un apoyo, un compartir, un completar... la tranquilidad de saber que por mucho que nos separe, mañana elegiremos seguir juntos otro día mas._

_… esas personas, no están preparadas para querer a nadie._

* * *

**Capítulo II – Horizonte.**

No dudé en cuanto le vi, supe que yo debía ser el que cambiase el serio semblante de esa preciosa persona. Supe que algo se había movido dentro de mí y quería pensar que tal vez, no volviese a su posición original, ese fuese el verdadero lugar en el que mi corazón debía estar.

Tal vez esa verdad nos había llevado a encontrarnos de esta manera, pero ¿Era lo que tenía que suceder?.

Mi atrevimiento esta vez me había traído esta situación, estaba en su habitación, tratando de ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio, tropecé y caí sobre el, gracias a dios pude evitar hacerle daño y justo después, nuestros labios se tocaron. Quizá me sorprendió, quizá me deje llevar, quizá fue un error... no quería que ese momento terminara y no pude evitar corresponderlo, lo deseaba.

Esa persona me separó con todas sus fuerzas empujándome hacia atrás, parecía asustado, tratando de refugiarse en la pared, separándose de mi y poniendo un muro infranqueable entre los dos. Con la cabeza gacha, rehuía mi mirada...

- … Bastardo – Dijo simplemente, su voz sonaba bastante enfadada.

- Yo... lo siento – Traté de excusarme mientras me levantaba rapidamente y me separaba de el. Le ofrecí una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y el la rechazó sin decir nada. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme a la cara. Me fijé en como se llevó una mano a sus labios mientras se levantaba por su cuenta.

- ¡Bajad voy a preparar la cena! - Gritó la madre desde el piso inferior.

Cuando el chico se puso de pie traté de mirarle a los ojos, definitivamente el estaba rehuyendo mi mirada. La situación era un pelín incómoda...

- Será mejor que bajemos...

- Umf...

Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Lovino me seguía uno o dos metros por detrás. Me dirigí a la cocina en la que estaba reunida la familia.

- Umm, tal vez sea mejor pedir algo por teléfono – Dijo la madre.

- ¡Ah, puedo cocinar yo algo señora Vargas! - Sugerí – Iba a preparar tortilla de patatas de todas formas.

- ¡No, no, te hemos invitado a cenar no puedo ponerte a cocinar! - Replicó.

- No es ninguna molestia, me gusta cocinar y estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Además deben estar cansados del viaje, descansen mientras la preparo. Será un momento.

- ¡Ah eres un angel! - Dijo la madre con una gran sonrisa. ¡Ojalá mis hijos fuesen como tu! - Añadió mirando exclusivamente a Lovino. - No se dan cuenta de lo duro que trabaja su madre para tenerlos a cuerpo de rey.

- … Pues no haberme parido. Si tanto te gusta ya sabes, adóptalo. – Replicó Lovino con cara de pocos amigos. La madre respondió poniéndole mala cara pero fue su padre el que le dio un toque de atención.

- ...malditos – se quejó.

No podía evitar sonreír mientras veía a esa familia charlando en la cocina. Eran un poco excéntricos y su relación no era del todo normal. Pero quizá ya me había olvidado de lo que era eso. Sin evitarlo se me escapó.

- Debe ser genial ser parte de la familia – Toda la familia se me quedó mirando. Incluso Lovino me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, de todas maneras estaba contento.

- Puedes venir a cenar con nosotros cuando quieras, debe ser triste cenar solo cada día – Dijo la con un semblante serio. - Además así no me sentiré mala anfitriona por hacerte cocinar. La miré sonriendo, eran personas encantadoras.

Me remangué y cogí un delantal amarillo y rojo que aun estaba en una de las cajas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Déjelo en mis manos, yo me ocuparé de esto, vayan al salón a descansar...

Tras una breve charla hicieron caso y fueron a descansar al salón. Excepto el.

Lovino se había quedado en la cocina y su mirada asesina se clavaba en mi nuca como dardos envenenados. No necesitaba mirarle, de vez en cuando un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

Ya había puesto el aceite a calentar y había batido el huevo. Mientras me miraba colocaba las patatas ya peladas en una tabla para empezar a cortarlas.

- Ya que estás ahí, podías ayudar … ¿Te gusta la ensalada?... Podías preparar una poca para acompañar – Sugerí. Dudaba de si ese simple comentario le enfadaría aun mas. Me sorprendió gratamente que en completo silencio se acercase y comenzase a lavar algo de lechuga y tomates justo a mi lado. Alargué mi brazo para coger otra patata del fregadero rozando sin querer ligeramente su espalda. El me miró de soslayo con cara de pocos amigos y automaticamente después escondió su mirada en su flequillo cabizbajo centrándose en lo que estaba haciendo.

El chico lavó la lechuga y la puso en un bol de plástico que estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina. Justo después se puso a cortar algunos tomates sobre la tabla. Le temblaba algo el pulso, probablemente no tenía demasiada práctica...

- ¡Ah! - Se quejó. Rapidamente miré para el, se había hecho un pequeño corte en el dedo índice del que comenzaba a brotar algo de sangre.

Sin dudarlo un instante dejé las patatas al fuego y me acerqué a el, al ver que no había nada cerca para cubrir la herida agarré su mano y la acerqué a mis labios. El rapidamente me la arrebató y me miró completamente rojo.

- ¡Ya lo hago yo! - Me recriminó de malos modos. Sin decir nada mas salió rapidamente de la cocina a pasos agigantados montando un gran estruendo.

Yo acabé de hacer la ensalada y la tortilla y lo lleve todo al salón comedor. La familia charlaba amena en la gran mesa del comedor que Feliciano había limpiado y puesto un par de minutos antes.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor y poco después llegó Lovino con el dedo vendado con una gasa de tela y esparadrapo. Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre, a mi lado sin mediar palabra.

Nos servimos y comenzamos a comer mientras charlabamos.

- ¡Esta muy rico! - Alabó la señora Vargas llevándose un trozo a la boca. Su marido y Feliciano le dieron toda la razón mientras comían.

- Muchas gracias. Lovino me ayudó. - Respondí quitándole peso al asunto.

- ¡Bah! No está tan mal... - Dijo el a desgana comiendo sin mucho interés.

La cena transcurrió sin mas incidentes. Hablando sobre el trabajo de investigación que les había traído al pueblo. También me preguntaron sobre como llevaba la carrera en la universidad y si podía estudiar también mientras trabajaba.

Fue una velada muy agradable. Hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa. Me despedí de la familia y volví a mi casa a descansar. Mañana, lunes, tenía que ir al trabajo e ir preparando la vuelta a los estudios, que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Entré por la puerta al recibidor de mi casa, me quité los zapatos y subí las escaleras a mi habitación. Ya estaba de vuelta otra vez en esta casa, siempre fría, siempre vacía... Era demasiado fácil acostumbrarse al ruido de una familia. Suspiré y me tiré sobre la cama con las luces apagadas... no era suficiente, la luz aun se colaba y me molestaba en los ojos, me levanté y miré por la ventana.

Su habitación aun estaba iluminada, se había dejado la persiana subida y las cortinas abiertas de par en par con la ventana abierta. Se estaba desvistiendo para irse a dormir, se paseaba por la habitación sin camiseta arrastrando los pies por el suelo como si de una apisonadora se tratase. Y de espaldas, justo delante de la ventana se quitó los pantalones.

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al ver los calzoncillos de "King of tomatoes" que llevaba debajo... y me delaté... Lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de esconderme bajo el alfeizar de la ventana lo mas rápido posible. Obviamente no lo conseguí.

Lo siguiente que vi fue un zapato volando sobre mi cabeza y estampándose contra la pared de mi habitación y el repertorio de insultos mas extenso que jamás haya escuchado.

- Oh Shit...

* * *

… Continuará.

* * *

_Paso a contestar reviews:_

_**Dark-patita**_: _Gracias por escribir, me alegra mucho que te guste. Yo empecé roleando en unos Gakuen sobre Hetalia y la verdad acabé adorando a Lovi y a Toño, son mi pareja favorita también. Aunque ultimamente Dinamarca y Noruega están escalando puestos._

_Hacía ya mucho que no escribía. Me alegro de haber vuelto con otra historia Slash._

_A veces es sorprendente lo que se puede llegar a escribir echándole un poco de imaginación. Te animo sinceramente a intentarlo. Por lo pronto ya tienes una lectora :3.  
_

_Muchas gracias por tu review ^^._

_**Mizaki Braginski**_: _Muchas gracias por tu review. Aun me quedan algunas ideas para continuar este fic. Ojalá te guste. Saludos y besos ^^_

_**octavaluna-801**: Gracias por escribir. Me alegra mucho que te guste :3._

_Realmente me gustaría que quedase graciosillo el fic. Adoro el tsunderismo de Lovi-love :3_

_**Hakkusyo-San**: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!. Seguiré escribiendo mientras me queden ideas jeje. Agradezco mucho tu opinión._

_Y... por ahora eso es todo, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo! ¡Kiss!._


	3. Espera

_Notas Autora_: ¡Hola! Soy Mirana y este es mi primer fic sobre la gran serie Hetalia Axis Powers, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia. Este Fanfic es Slash. Es decir, hay algunas referencias al amor BoyXBoy, en este caso Lovino/Romano(Italia del Sur) X Antonio (España) si no te gusta esta temática hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer.

Ojalá os guste y gracias por leerme.

Saludos.

Cualquier sugerencia o opinión será bien recibida, dejadme review :3

* * *

_No es una vergüenza desear amar y ser amado, es propio y natural. Negar la existencia del amor no es mas que una excusa cobarde para no admitir que pueda estar ahí. Si no lo has sentido, es muy osado negar que exista, aunque sea simplemente, la mezcla de muchos otros sentimientos._

_Si la razón de vivir es simplemente vivir, hazlo de la mejor manera posible... y sueña con conseguir el amor._

* * *

**Capítulo III – Espera**

Me desperté en mi cama cama con las sábanas enrolladas a mis piernas, a patadas me las saqué y me desperecé palmeándome las mejillas varias veces, mi cara mostraría perfectamente la horrible noche que había pasado, grandes ojeras, mirada de asesino... Todo por culpa del nuevo vecino, Antonio, jamás había conocido a nadie así.

Ese gran idiota ¿quién se creía que era?. Espero que mi actuación de anoche le calmase los ánimos ¿acaso parezco gay o que?... increíble, maldición.

Me duché.vestí y bajé las escaleras hacía el recibidor. Ya era bastante tarde y debía darme prisa para hacer unos recados en el centro. Además de ir a entregar unos papeles a la escuela sobre la matrícula.

Mi día no podía ir peor, mis padres y hermano ya se habían levantado mucho antes y se habían ido, nadie respondió cuando me despedí y me propuse salir por la puerta de la entrada para dirigirme a mi nuevo instituto a entregar la matricula. Sin duda me equivoqué, nada mas salir por la puerta la voz de ese idiota taladró mis oídos.

- ¡Buenos días Lovino! - No miré para el, pero sabía que el muy canalla estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja con esa cara de gilipollas que le caracteriza.

Había dormido tan mal que no tenía ni fuerzas para pegarle cuatro gritos, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

Sin molestarme ni en contestarle encaminé mis pasos hacia el instituto. No pude evitarlo, con todo lo enfadado que estaba miré a mis espaldas para ver si seguía allí. El muy idiota estaba mirando para otro lado. En cierto modo me sentí aliviado por no tener que encontrarme con su estúpida mirada otra vez, por el otro lado no pensaba mas que en fustigarme por siquiera preocuparme de ese pervertido. Desde luego se había esforzado en conseguir una horrible primera impresión, vaya elemento.

El instituto era un gran edificio de piedra en el extrarradio del pueblo, al ser pequeño habría tardado unos 10 o 15 minutos en llegar andando. Al llegar a secretaría bufé, realmente esperaba llegar y que me atendiesen rapidamente, otra vez me equivoqué entre los funcionarios y esa estúpida rubia que acaparaba toda la atención. Como no me diese tiempo a entregar los papeles esta idiota tal vez fuese a tener algún "desgraciado accidente", varias ideas pasaron por mi mente, aunque eran bastante subrealistas. Aburrido centré toda mi atención en la chica: Tenía una voz muy dulce y suave, era baja y de pelo corto, ondulado en las puntas y de un color rubio.

Cuando por fín acabó se giró tropezó contra mi y se cayó sobre mis piernas esparciendo de paso todos los papeles por el suelo, justo antes de separarse de mí me miró a los ojos, tenía unos ojos increíblemente grandes y verdes. La imagen de Antonio se pasó por mi mente un instante.

La chica rapidamente se incorporó y se llevo una mano a la nuca mientras se hacía la adolorida.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó entonces mirándome seriamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Antes de que pudiese responder se puso a recoger todo lo que había por el suelo.

- ¡Torpe Bella, torpe! - Se decía a sí misma mientras recogía los papeles del suelo. Me puse a recogerlos también descuidadamente, cuando sin querer nos dimos un choque de nuestras cabezas, dolió. Ella se quejó un poco pero se echó a reír al momento mientras me daba todos los papeles de la matrícula. Me levanté y se los dí al señor de la ventanilla, la chica mientras tanto me miraba justo detrás de mí, era incómodo. Temí girarme para encontrármela allí, pero no quedó mas remedio...

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa un poco tímida. - ¡Me llamo Bella!... ¿ y tu eres...?

- Lovino – Respondí secamente.

- ¡Encantada Lovino! ¿Me dejas invitarte a un café, por las molestias?

- No gracias – Respondí a desgana mientras daba el primer paso para marcharme pitando de allí. En otra situación probablemente lo habría aceptado, la chica era muy guapa pero para nada estaba de humor. Sin embargo mi estómago me traicionó en ese mismo instante rugiendo... ¡mierda! Con las prisas me había marchado de casa sin desayunar...

- Parece que lo que dices no se corresponde con la realidad – Dijo la chica tapándose la boca y escondiendo una pequeña risa. Sin mediar mas palabra me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a una cafetería cercana.

En la cafetería nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa redonda al lado de una ventana, uno enfrente del otro. Cuando llegó el camarero pedí un cappuccino y un brioche y Bella por su parte pidió un café con leche y un gofre con mermelada de naranja. Y empezamos a hablar...

La chica en cuestión era una estudiante de mi instituto aunque iba un año por delante. Había ido a hacer la matrícula el mismo día que yo y por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender, tenía algún tipo de interés en llevarme de paseo... aunque no era del todo desagrable.

La chica parecía muy alegre y habladora, demasiado quizá, pero era agradable estar allí... además tenía una "gran personalidad"... aunque nunca lo diría... Todo se torció en un momento, el camarero llegó de espaldas a mí con una bandeja con lo que habíamos pedido unos minutos antes.

- ¿Podría traerme la cuenta? - Pregunté sin mirar para el camarero en cuanto posó la última taza sobre la mesita. Bella me agarró del brazo.

- ¡Te dije que te invitaba Lovino!

- No te preocupes,yo lo haré – Respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¡Lovino! - Exclamó el camarero.

- "Esa voz..." - Tembloroso me giré para mirarle la cara, no podía ser...

- ¡Lovino has venido a visitarme al trabajo! ¡Que feliz soy! - Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Antonio! - Exclamé mientras le miraba con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa-angustia y miedo. - Ha...ha sido una casualidad... no sabía que trabajabas aquí. - Antonio se quedó pensativo un momento.

- Tienes razón... no te lo dije – Bella miraba a Antonio muy sorprendida sin decir absolutamente nada. Volvió a mirarme solo cuando hablé.

- Ella es Bella, Antonio, Bella, Bella, Antonio...

- Encantado Bella, me llamo Antonio – Dijo agachándose un poco para darle un leve beso en la mejilla. La chica le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y se ruborizó un poco.

- En...en...cantada... - Antonio no le prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle. De nuevo se había vuelto a girar para hablar conmigo ¡Qué pesado! ¡Soy un jodido gafe!.

- Pues ahora que ya sabes donde trabajo, puedes venir a verme mas veces. Me quedaría pero el jefe seguro que ya me está mirando mal – Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y riendo nerviosamente mientras con su otro brazo agarraba la bandeja, que ahora estaba vacía.

En cuanto se marchó suspiré profundamente, Bella volvió a lo de siempre, agarró mis brazos con los suyos sobre la mesa mientras se impulsaba hacia delante y me miraba firmemente a los ojos.

- ¿De que le conoces? - Preguntó algo nerviosa y emocionada.

- … es mi vecino – Respondí de mala gana. Bella se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla y se quedó pensativa un instante mientras le echaba el azucarillo a su café y revolvía lentamente el contenido.

El resto del desayuno fue una auténtica mierda. Bella de vez en cuando desvíaba la mirada mientras hablábamos para ojear la barra y cuando lo hacía yo, por simple curiosidad, ese idiota siempre estaba mirando expectante a nuestra mesa. Asco de vida... como hago para meterme en estos jaleos. Si ya había tenido suficiente de ese tipo... aun así me resultaba increíblemente molesto.

Cuando acabamos, nos dispusimos a levantarnos para ir finalmente a pagar a la barra. Ese estúpido Antonio se había olvidado de traer la cuenta cuando se la pedí... Maldito inútil. Una vez allí Antonio nos atendió en la caja.

- No te preocupes yo me encargo de esto – Dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo le miré con cierta repulsión. Bella sin embargo le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

- ...Gracias – Dije en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

- ¡Te veré en casa! - Exclamó felizmente el moreno mientras me marchaba de la cafetería con la joven rubia agarrada de mi brazo izquierdo. Podéis imaginaros mi cara...

* * *

… Continuará.

* * *

Paso a contestar reviews:

_**Laurelie Kirkland**_: Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Yo también los amo! Es cierto que me quedan los capítulos algo cortos, la verdad es que se me van ocurriendo las ideas a pocos y tampoco tengo tiempo para escribir muchas páginas, aun así me alegro mucho de que te guste ^^.

Lo de pasar por las ventanas podría tener su puntito... Muchas gracias por escribir :D

_**octavaluna-801**_: Antes de nada gracias por escribir ^^. Yo adoro hasta el toño acosador, es un amor, será que romano es un imán de toños (?) y toño todo amor al final :3

_**Hanako-sugimoto**_: Bueno gracias por dejarlo ahora :3. Me alegro mucho de que de guste.

_**AnGeLuSyCaIm**_: Lo entiendo, son mi pareja adorada, desde que los vi estoy loquita por los dos. Voy actualizando cuando puedo porque entre los estudios, las clases y demás, a veces se me echa algo el tiempo encima. Pero aunque sea a pocos iré subiendo. Arigato.

_**Setsuna Minami**_: Gracias por leerme y por el review. A Antonio le habrá encantado, siempre queda la opción de ponerle unos calzoncillos bonitos a Antonio también... o nada, todo son opciones :3

_**dark patita**_: Siii! El tsunderismo de Lovi es lo mejor, aunque me cuesta mas creer que exista algun Toño capaz de pasarlo todo simplemente por amor y por no estar solo. Le llega con que Lovi le quiera y se lo demuestre con algún desquite desde el cariño (?).

Si tenía pensado sacar a los Bad Friends Trio proximamente, también los adoro (Gilbert es genial) ay dios, esque adoro a tantos... es muy adictivo y yo muy adicta me parece xD.

_**Los tres chiflados**_: ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Aun lo seguiré un poquito :3. Gracias por escribir, hasta pronto!

Y... por ahora eso es todo, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo! ¡Kiss!


	4. Silencio

Notas Autora: ¡Hola! Soy Mirana y este es mi primer fic sobre la gran serie Hetalia Axis Powers, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia. Este Fanfic es Slash. Es decir, hay algunas referencias al amor BoyXBoy, en este caso Lovino/Romano(Italia del Sur) X Antonio (España) si no te gusta esta temática hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer.

Ojalá os guste y gracias por leerme.

Saludos.

Cualquier sugerencia o opinión será bien recibida, dejadme review :3

* * *

_Nadie lo ve, tal vez no creas, tal vez no sientas, lo necesites y duela perderlo, algo que duele tanto ¿puede no existir?. Aunque no sea fácil de describir, no se puede colorear, ni cambiar, ni evitar, simplemente llega y se va de la misma manera, dejando un hueco que solo otro amor, o la esperanza de amar, puede llenar._

* * *

**Capitulo IV - Silencio**

Sin quererlo el tiempo fue pasando. La familia Vargas me había aceptado facilmente en su hogar y mi presencia allí se había convertido en una rutina antes de darme cuenta. Me siento muy cómodo rodeado de estas personas, siento que podría acostumbrarme, aunque quizá no sea lo mejor. En esta ocasión me quedé a ver unas películas con la familia y finalmente me dormí en el sofá de su salón, estaba agotado. Aunque me aseguraron que no pasaba nada no puedo evitar pensar que soy una molestia y que, a pesar de su amabilidad, no formo parte de esta familia. Especialmente para Lovino... me duele un poco.

Cuando me desperté me levanté rapidamente y tras mirar la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, me vestí malamente y eché una ojeada por la cocina y pasillo, nadie había allí. Cuando llegué a las escaleras y miré hacia arriba me encontré directamente la mirada de Lovino desde un par de escalones mas arriba.

- Buenos días Lo... - Dije sonriendo. Aunque no pude acabar, su cara había enrojecido hasta las orejas y corría escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Aunque dudé decidí seguir sus pasos escaleras arriba. Llegué hasta su puerta y la golpee ligeramente con mis nudillos, el no la había cerrado con pestillo y sin querer la empujé un poco encontrándome a Lovi cerrándose los pantalones y mirando a la puerta todavía muy rojo.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que haces aquí! - Preguntó el mirándome algo enfadado pero sin poder evitar la vergüenza que le provocaba mi presencia allí.

- Me quedé ayer... ¿recuerdas?... ¿Estas solo? - Él afirmó con la cabeza y en automático la giró para evitar mantener mi mirada.

- Mamá y papá tenían trabajo y el idiota de mi hermano creo que había dicho que iría a estudiar a la biblioteca con un compañero suyo de clase y que luego había quedado así que no vendría por aquí... y tu...¿no trabajas hoy?

- Hoy no... tengo el día libre – Dije negando con la cabeza.- ¿Has desayunado? - Pregunté sonriendo. El negó con la cabeza y yo le sonreí. - En ese caso prepararé algo, ve a ducharte será un momento – Añadí mientras volvía sobre mis pasos.

- An...Antonio – Al oír mi nombre de su boca no pude evitar sonreír. Al girarme el aun tenía el brazo levantado y la cabeza miraba ligeramente al suelo. Cuando lo veía así me parecía increíblemente lindo. Dí un paso para acercarme a el.

- Yo lo haré – Dijo levantando la mirada un instante. - Deberías ir tu a la ducha, yo iré después – Añadió señalando con el dedo... el hecho de que iba sin camiseta y llevaba puestos los pantalones del día anterior. Su reacción fue muy sorpresiva para mi, me esperaba alguno de sus típicos desquites y fue todo lo contrario. Supongo que en ese momento le sonreí tontamente porque me había hecho tremendamente feliz. Dejó sobre mis manos un par de toallas y sin mirarme mas pasó por mi lado derecho y encaminó sus pasos escaleras abajo. No pude decir nada más, lo acepté, cogí algo de ropa y me dirigí a la ducha.

Aunque me habría gustado quedarme un poco mas bajo el agua caliente decidí salir enseguida. Había sido suficiente para que se formase una gran cantidad de vaho que impregnaba la mampara y el gran espejo sobre el lavamanos. Enrolle una toalla a mi cintura y salí cuidadosamente. Antes de empezar a vestirme su mano golpeó timidamente la puerta.

- Esta listo... ven cuando quieras... puedas

- Iré enseguida – Añadí abriendo la puerta. El solo me miró y se marchó de nuevo hacia la cocina. Terminé de vestirme rapidamente y le seguí.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina me encontré dos grandes tazones de leche y en el medio una caja de cereales. Me senté en la silla que quedaba libre y me serví, el hizo lo mismo, imagino que había esperado por mí, me encantaba la idea de desayunar juntos.

- Estaban muy ricos – Dije mirándole firmemente tras acabar. El se sonrojó y giró la cara.

- ¿¡Eres idiota! ¡Son cereales! – Respondió soltando un bufido al final.

- Si lo son – Dije riendo. - Pero estos los has hecho tu.

- ...idiota... - Dijo entre dientes bajando aun mas la cabeza. Le sonreí. El se levantó empujando la silla hacia atrás haciendo algo de ruido y dejando todo encima de la mesa. Pasó como un cohete a mi lado sin mirar siquiera.

- Voy a la ducha... - Dijo mientras pasaba.

Me remangué y comencé a recoger la mesa y fregar las tazas. Antes de que Lovino acabase me dio tiempo a dejar todo ordenado y limpio y a sacar de la nevera lo que usaría para cocinar y recogí las mantas que había usado para dormir en el sofá, en el que me senté a esperar mientras encendía la televisión. A esa hora no daban nada bueno, pero me dejé caer allí mientras me desperezaba y soltaba un gran bostezo. Para mi sorpresa el llegó y yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que se "dejó caer" a mi lado, con una toalla sobre su cabeza absolutamente despreocupado.

- ¿Qué ves? - Preguntó mirando al televisor.

- A ti – Respondí fijando mi mirada en su perfil. De nuevo volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- … Y,yo, no me refería a... - Titubeó.

Me acerqué a el y le rodee con mis brazos, aunque completamente rojo intentaba safarse poniendo los suyos en medio para evitarlo, poco a poco fui empujándole hacia atrás hasta apoyar su nuca en el apoyabrazos del sofá, la toalla se deslizó por su cabello hasta caer al suelo. El flequillo húmedo se acomodaba sobre su frente. Yo miraba sus ojos en un rostro ruborizado y sorprendido bajo los míos que le observaban fijamente con mucha atención.

- An...Antonio...

Deslicé el revés de mi mano por su mejilla izquierda y toqué su cabello, al acariciar el pequeño rizo que sobresalía, de su boca se escapó sin remedio una bocanada de aire que sonó como un tímido gemido. El abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que había pasado y empezó a intentar escapar de entre los brazos completamente rojo, golpeando mi pecho e insultándome de todas las maneras posibles yo, sin embargo, me había quedado en un instante atrás y ni siquiera me percataba de ese hecho, lo tenía fuertemente sujeto y sus esfuerzos parecían no dar ningún resultado. Fui acercándome lentamente a sus labios mientras el intentaba resistirse, cuando estuve a punto de tocarlos el timbre de la entrada me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. En ese momento vi la cara de Lovi, tenía una expresión asustada y me miraba timidamente a los ojos con cierta tristeza. Le solté al darme cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado y me levanté rapidamente.

- Yo... Lovi lo siento – Sentía que por mi culpa en cualquier momento una lágrima se escaparía de sus ojos y no podría perdonármelo. Le quería, desde el primer momento en que le vi pensé que podría hacer feliz a esa persona que se empeñaba torpemente en no ser amado por nadie. Pensé que podría ser yo el que le hiciese sonreír aunque fuese solo un instante y sin embargo, le había provocado esa expresión que me desgarraba por dentro, al igual que su silencio.

- Iré a abrir – Dije encaminando mis pasos hacia la puerta. Giré la llave que estaba en el cerrojo de la puerta y abrí. Al otro lado estaba Bella.

- ¡Antonio! Soy Bella ¿me recuerdas? - Dijo la chica levantándose sobre las puntillas de sus bailarinas y agarrándose a mis hombros para no perder el equilibrio mientras posaba un pequeño beso en mi mejilla derecha.

- Claro que te recuerdo - Contesté devolviéndole el beso mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

- ¿Quedaste con Lovino? No me dijo nada... - Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y pasaba dentro de la casa y colgaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

- Casi tuve que obligarle a estudiar, tuvo malas calificaciones en el último examen y el muy tonto se niega a pedir ayuda... - Añadió mientras colgaba su bandolera de el mismo perchero.

- ...No sabía nada... - Contesté mientras pensaba, miraba a Bella mientras hablaba. En ese momento me sentí fatal. Ni siquiera me había preocupado por preguntarle por el examen. Estaba portándome de forma egoísta y no era capaz de cumplir lo que me había propuesto. Si lo hubiese sabido le habría ofrecido mi ayuda... aunque no la hubiese querido, era tan huidizo que me sentí inútil de no conocer todo lo que necesitaba...

- Te dije que no vinieses – Reclamó Lovino a Bella asomándose ligeramente desde la puerta de la sala. La chica se agarró con ambas manos la cintura y le miró de forma desaprobatoria aunque

la cambió rapidamente a una mas comprensiva y agradable que era natural en ella.

- Si no le hubiese quitado las notas ni siquiera habría dicho nada – Añadió la joven rubia mirándome mientras Lovino bajaba la cabeza y enrojecía al otro lado del pasillo. Yo sin embargo no dije nada, me sentía culpable por no haberme preocupado por eso, era normal que el no confiase en mí y yo, solo quería lo mejor para el. Mientras esas ideas rondaban por mi cabeza suspiré profundamente.

- Gracias por ayudarle, si necesitais que os ayude con algo solo teneis que llamar – Le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miró, sonrió timidamente al oírlo y se sonrojó un poco. Decidí dejarlos e ir preparando la comida mientras ellos estudiaban. Aunque he de admitir que me dolió un poco, no ser la persona en la que Lovi confiase e incluso ser una molestia para el. Por primera vez me sentí derrotado y pensé en la opción de abandonar o guardar una mayor distancia para no incomodarle. Sentí que me destrozaría la simple posibilidad de hacerle daño y que lo guardase para sí. En ese momento vi lo vulnerable que era por ser capaz de perder toda mi fuerza con solo un par de palabras que saliesen de su boca. No quería que pasase, lo odiaba...

- Lo haré – Contestó la chica mientras me guiñaba un ojo e iba hacia la sala. Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo, aunque el sentimiento invadía todo mi cuerpo y me convertía en un simple títere guiado por sentimientos frágiles que parecían no hacer mella en ese infranqueable muro.

* * *

_… Continuará._

* * *

Pido perdón por la tardanza, tuve muchos exámenes y por fin han llegado las vacaciones. Tenía en mente escribirlo de otra manera pero me salió así, finalmente quedó medio drama pero bueno. Espero pensar algo divertido para el próximo ;3

También os deseo a todos unas felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

_Paso a contestar reviews :3_

_**Setsuka-Minami**: Bueno ya ha tenido su momento sin ropa interior n.n. Pero bueno ya tendrá alguno mas, me faltan "excusas" para desnudar a Toño (?) Asias por el comentario. Feliz Navidad :3_

_**Dark patita**: Es curioso como muchas veces se dice que el amor no consiste en no discutir nunca, ni en ser iguales y pensar exactamente igual, sino mas bien todo lo contrario. Se diferentes, compenetrarse, comprenderse y sobre todo, saber ceder y aceptar ciertas cosas que puedan llegar. Quizá ellos son un poco así como tu dices y eso los hace encantadores. Y definitivamente no hay nada mas bonito que una reconciliación._

_Uyy los triángulos y los celos siempre dan de sí *.*_

_Muchas gracias por tu comment, siempre es bien recibido. Te deseo una feliz navidad :3_

_**los tres chiflados**: Los triángulos siempre dan de sí nee.. pero bueno aun no tengo muy claro lo que haré. Y si, Bella es Bélgica. Muchas gracias por tu review y felices fiestas ^^_

_**mikaelaamaarhcp**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que guste. Toño es un poco impulsivo pero eso también le vuelve muy tierno. Es bonito dejarse guiar de vez en cuando por lo que uno siente y no buscarle mucho las vueltas a lo que pueda pasar. Un beso para ti también y feliz navidad :3 Pd: Si Bella es bélgica._

_**LovinaxTonio95**: Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Yo también los adoro, igual que DenXNor (actualmente roleo un dinamarca y es genialoso, me encanta). Tengo en mente escribir algun fic de ellos dos (aunque sea un capi)._

_

* * *

_

_Continuaré proximamente :3 Muchas gracias y felices fiestas._

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, dejadme review._

_Y... hasta aquí... ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Saludos!_


	5. Palabras

Notas Autora: ¡Hola! Soy Mirana y este es mi primer fic sobre la gran serie Hetalia Axis Powers, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia. Este Fanfic es Slash. Es decir, hay algunas referencias al amor BoyXBoy, en este caso Lovino/Romano(Italia del Sur) X Antonio (España) si no te gusta esta temática hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer.

Ojalá os guste y gracias por leerme.

Saludos.

Cualquier sugerencia o opinión será bien recibida, dejadme review :3

* * *

_… Te amo._

_Lo hago en silencio sin que ni el suspiro se escape de mis labios. Callo y espero que el sentimiento siga vivo un poco mas, con un único valor ingenuo a la soledad y me conformo con sorprenderte y ver como se ilumina tu cara, que es para mi, el mejor regalo de todos._

* * *

**Capitulo V – Palabras.**

Aunque podía imaginarme a Bella repitiéndome la lección mientras señalaba con la punta de un portaminas plateado las hojas dispersas frente a mis ojos, me encontraba sumido en un silencio que solo cesaba ante la voz de mis pensamientos. No sé cuantas horas llevaba sentado en esa silla escuchando los murmullos de la muchacha que ni me molestaba en descifrar.

El no había vuelto...No es que me moleste, es tan ruidoso que cuando desaparece casi podría decirse que estoy en el paraíso, es decir...

- ...Lovino – Replicó la chica dándome un pequeño golpecito con su dedo índice en la frente. La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Me explicas esto? - Preguntó señalando las hojas y mirándome de forma desaprobatoria. Yo me dejé caer sobre mis brazos cruzados encima de las hojas y hundí mi cara en ellos soltando un bufido con total desgana.

- Bella no lo entiendo... soy tonto …

Normal que no lo entiendas si no prestas atención, tienes que poner de tu parte... - Replicó ella de mala gana. Finalmente suspiró y paró la palma de su mano sobre mi espalda deslizándola suavemente arriba y abajo un par de veces en señal de apoyo.

Porque ese imbécil ocupaba todos mis pensamientos. Es absurdo no poder hacer nada y dejar que me influya de esta manera. Realmente necesitaba volver a tener el control, no necesito para nada a ese tipo, siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias...

- ...Esta bien – Dijo Bella con un tono muy suave tras un instante sin encontrar respuesta. - Descansemos un rato – Sin levantar la mirada de la protección de mis brazos sabía que una sonrisa se habría parado en sus labios. Esa chica era como un libro abierto y quizá para ella yo también lo fuese. Cuando levanté mi vista y giré mi rostro hacia ella para mirarla, me rodeó con sus brazos sobre mis hombros y se acercó con un leve impulso para apenas posar un beso en mi mejilla izquierda, me resultó inesperado y dejé de pensar, en realidad no la conocía tanto como pensaba, era una chica muy enigmática. Entrecerré los ojos... realmente no podía controlarlo...

En ese momento Antonio golpeó ligeramente la puerta con los nudillos y acto seguido entró. El ruido de la manilla al girar fue suficiente para atraer nuestra mirada hacia ella, sin embargo no lo fue para evitar que nos encontrase en esa situación, pude ver perfectamente como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba y desaparecía la habitual sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Entró con una expresión de total serenidad y al vernos abrió ligeramente los labios y los ojos. Aunque quise rehuir la mirada no lo hice hasta que habló.

- Siento interrumpir... ya esta listo, puse la mesa en la cocina asi que... - Yo en ese momento cerré los ojos y me "oculté" bajo mi flequillo. ¿Qué narices era esa mirada?... no quería verla. Bella se separó, se levantó en un momento y se acercó a Antonio agarrándole del brazo y negando con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, siento no haberte ayudado, me despisté totalmente con Lovino – Se excusó. La expresión de Antonio cambió en ese momento, le dedicó una sonrisa muy amable.

- Ya haces mucho... gracias – Respondió simplemente. En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y tras observar rapidamente la pantalla se lo puso al oído con una gran sonrisa. Nos dio la espalda mientras hablaba con un tono muy alegre por teléfono solo se giró un momento tapando el auricular con la palma de la mano para advertir que fuésemos a la cocina y empezásemos sin el ya que le llevaría un rato y la comida se enfriaba.

Aunque muy en contra de mi voluntad seguí a Bella a la cocina para no dejarla sola y nos sentamos a esperar en la mesa mientras el acababa de hablar. El llegó poco después y se sentó en una silla que quedaba libre con su habitual sonrisa de siempre.

- ¡Ah! No era necesario que me esperaseis – Dijo simplemente mientras empezaba a servir en un completo silencio incómodo.

- ¿Quién era? - Conseguí vocalizar tras unos segundos intentando desviar la mirada para no hacer tan llamativa la vergüenza que suponía para mi pronunciar esa pregunta y que estaba seguro que delataría mi rostro. Ambos se me quedaron mirando fijamente. ¿Realmente no se lo esperaban? … tenía curiosidad... ¿no puedo saberlo?... maldición.

- Unos amigos, he quedado con ellos esta tarde ya que tengo el día libre. - No le miré, tampoco quería que pensara que me preocupaba demasiado por su vida. Aunque... nunca me había interesado por sus amigos, creí que se pasaba el día trabajando, estudiando y viniendo a casa, no creí que pudiese tener otros planes... Contaba con tenerlo molestando toda la tarde y me resultó algo chocante haberme equivocado... pero saber la respuesta no me alivió en absoluto, mas bien todo lo contrario.

- Hemos quedado en mi casa... Si no tenéis mucho que estudiar podéis venir un rato – Añadió con una breve mirada furtiva. - Aunque no haremos gran cosa... - Yo me quedé mirándole fijamente mientras agachaba la cabeza sin poder evitarlo y me quedaba sin palabras simplemente.

- ¡Suena divertido! - Dijo Bella de repente girándose hacia mí con una sonrisa. - ¡Iremos! ¿no?... Lovino - Exclamó la chica mientras me miraba y sonreía enormemente.

Pude sentirme de nuevo aliviado. Aunque era siempre un desastre, siempre acababa haciendo algo para arreglarlo, empezaba a acostumbrarme a que siempre tuviese una solución, como si supiese lo que necesito con solo mirarme a la cara, leer mi mirada o descifrar mi tono de voz sin apenas probabilidad de fallo. Haciéndose un lugar en mi mente y prometiendo quedarse cada vez que volvía para incomodarme y recordarme que en realidad nunca se había ido... No pude percatarme de cuanto tiempo me perdí en sus ojos mientras todas las dudas se disipaban en mi cabeza y el mal trago cesaba finalmente dejándome solo una sensación de vergüenza que creía no poder ocultar, por las cosas que, de alguna manera, el sabía sin haber dicho nada.

Tras acabar de comer y tomar el postre mientras Bella y Antonio recogían la cocina fuimos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para beber y comer y después nos dirigimos a su casa. En realidad tenía cierta curiosidad por verla ya que habitualmente era Antonio el que venía a casa y yo solo había tenido ocasión de ver el recibidor alguna vez de paso. Me imaginaba una pulcritud extrema después de casi convivir con el durante un tiempo, daba la sensación de persona metódica y perfeccionista a pesar de tener un carácter despreocupado y optimista la mayor parte del tiempo. Es casi insultante la manera que tiene de hacer las cosas, ¿en qué lugar me deja eso a mi?... ¡Bah!

En cualquier caso, cuando cruzamos la puerta de su casa mire a todos los lados con las manos en los bolsillos. La entrada estaba pintada en blanco y solo tenía un perchero y una pequeña repisa. Les seguí hasta la cocina y saqué las manos de los bolsillos para ayudar a vaciar las botellas de las bolsas del supermercado que poco antes Antonio había dejado sobre la mesa, para meterlas en la nevera. Mientras lo hacía sonó el timbre de la puerta y Antonio se dirigió a abrir mientras Bella se asomaba desde la puerta de la cocina al recibidor. Cuando abrió se quedó sujetando la puerta. Entró primero un chico de media melena rubia con total naturalidad y saludó levantado la mano y guiñando un ojo y justo detrás de el, otro de pelo plateado corto y mirada altiva cruzó el umbral con las manos en los bolsillos. El chico rubio se paró justo en el recibidor mirando a Bella y el otro echó un vistazo por encima mientras se retiraba, solo hasta la mitad de la nariz, las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

- … Ellos son Francis y Gilbert – Dijo Antonio señalándolos con el mentón mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. - Ella es Bella, también le dije a Lovino que viniese... - Al oír mi nombre salí al pasillo pasando al lado de Bella, al hacerlo me volví en automático el centro de todas las miradas.

- Ya veo... - Dijo el rubio llevándose la palma de su mano derecha a la frente y esbozando una sonrisa indescriptible que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espina dorsal. – Me alegro de conocerte al fin, no te imaginaba así... - Me guiñó un ojo y acto seguido echó una mirada de reojo a Antonio que miraba la situación con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Le miré de mala gana en cuanto lo hizo, que desagradable, aun así bajé la mirada en cuanto empecé a pensar sobre que cosas habrían hablado de mí... era enfermizo. El otro chico mientras tanto había colgado su cazadora mientras se reía de una manera extraña, eso me hizo elucubrar todavía mas. Mientras Francis y Bella se presentaban adecuadamente pasamos todos al salón. Justo enfrente de la puerta había un gran sofá de espaldas y frente a el una mesita y una pantalla de televisor con una consola y algunos juegos.

- ¿No piensas invitar a una cerveza? Kesesese – Dejó caer Gilbert mientras se sentaba en el sofá y agarraba el mando de encima de la mesita para encender la televisión. Justo a su lado se sentaron Francis y Bella mientras hablaban animadamente yo me senté solo en un pequeño sofá biplaza en el lado izquierdo del salón frente a la ventana que daba a la calle.

- Si ya deben haberse enfriado en el congelador, ve poniendo el juego, no cuentes con ganar esta vez – Respondió Antonio mientras iba a la cocina a por un pack de cervezas. - No perderé, soy increíble... Será mejor pasar de las películas, no contaba con el público femenino Kesesese.

- Ah... ya veo ¿no tienes novio? … cuesta creerlo – Preguntaba Francis por su lado mientras se acercaba a Bella. Ella le miraba sonriente con las manos sobre el regazo y negaba con la cabeza. - Somos simplemente amigos – Respondió echándome una mirada furtiva. - Y vosotros... ¿de que os conoceis?.

- Somos compañeros de clase – Respondió Antonio mientras dejaba el pack sobre la mesa y tras coger dos cervezas se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y dejó una de ellas entre mis manos.

- Tenemos una relación muy estrecha. - Añadió el rubio con cierto sarcasmo mientras clavaba su mirada en nuestro sofá y alzaba ligeramente una ceja. Antonio se rió y mi respuesta fue una mirada asesina y un largo trago a la cerveza.

Después de un rato jugando con ellos a la consola y viendo películas comprendí que los comentarios salidos de tono eran una constante en ese grupo y tras algunas horas y algunas copas que hacían desaparecer mi vergüenza. Lo que empezó siendo una molestia acabo haciéndome incluso algo de gracia. Por alguna extraña razón acabamos jugando al twister. No se ni como acabe jugando con ellos mientras Bella, en el sofá, hacia girar la flecha del tablero de cartón para darnos las órdenes. Odie haber acabado en esa situación, odié la mano-azul que me obligó a ponerme sobre Antonio y odié todavía mas que mi falta de coordinación mano-pierna me hiciese perder el equilibrio eliminándonos a los dos en el intento. Mientras esperábamos por Gilbert y Francis, que habían hecho del juego una batalla campal que no tenía atisbo de acabar nunca. Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y antes de darme cuenta mis ojos se cerraron y me dormí. A partir de ese momento no supe nada mas hasta el vago recuerdo de los brazos de Antonio recogiéndome y llevándome escaleras arriba y dejándome en una cama en la que pude dormir profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos lentamente, cuando pude enfocar lo que había alrededor miré las paredes y en una de ellas vi una marca oscura con forma de suela de zapato. La sábana se deslizó por mi pecho dejándolo al descubierto... ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí! … ¿¡Dónde está mi ropa! Cuando quise darme cuenta abrí los ojos de par en par y antes de poder fustigarme a mi mismo por haber acabado así, un latigazo azotó mi sien por el lado izquierdo... maldita resaca.

Me separé las sábanas a patadas para salir de ese infierno que me atosigaba ese sábado por la mañana y odié mirar a mi izquierda, para encontrar durmiendo placidamente al causante de mi insoportable dolor de cabeza con un brazo todavía sobre mi cintura.

- ¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Te mataré!

* * *

_… __Continuará._

* * *

_Paso a contestar reviews :3_

_**Ichiru9**5: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3. Aun no le he dado mucho tirón al triángulo. Tengo algunas ideas en mente y aun no se como lo haré, igualmente estoy feliz de que vaya gustando. Un beso._

_**Nyx Philopannyx**: ¡Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste!. El personaje de Belgica es muy encantador aunque por regla general no me gusta emparejar a las chicas de hetalia (Unicamente el TaiwanVietnam) casi siempre prefiero la posible pareja yaoi, no puedo evitarlo. Sobre Lovino en las escaleras, probablemente iría en calzoncillos. Cuando es Antonio da la sensación de que querer es sencillo y lo tiene muy claro lo que quiere pero aun así no es invulnerable a la falta de decisión respecto a el. Gracias de nuevo. Un beso._

_**Hakkusyo-San**: Gracias por dejarlo ahora entonces. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste. Yo adoraría tener un Antonio de vecino también, aunque fuese solo para ir a pedirle azucar de vez en cuando._

_**Setsuka Minami**: Muchas gracias por el review :3. Finalmente pude actualizar, no voy demasiado rápido pero bueno... Algo despierta en Lovino de todas formas... ^^_

_**AnGeLuSyCaIm**: Gracias :3. A mi Lovi me resulta tierno hasta cuando se pone rebelde, eso le hace altamente ukeable. Sobre los capítulos, no cuento con hacer un fic demasiado largo. Quería ponerlo algo emocionante en este pero tal vez no lo conseguí mucho :x. Ave si pienso algo bueno para el próximo._

_**Los tres chiflados**: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review *.* .Es dificil incluso para Antonio llegar a conseguir que Lovino le exprese lo que piensa. Puede morirse de ganas de estar con el y aun así reprimirse para no agobiarle, aunque no se cuanto tiempo es capaz de esperar :3_

_**Jessica Winchester**: Hola. Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando ^.^. Me resulta curioso que comentes sobre Feliciano ya que ultimamente me estoy encariñando bastante con el GerIta y tenía intención de sacarlos algo (cuando se me ocurra como)._

_Sobre los OneShot trataré de echarles un vistazo. Un beso :3._

_

* * *

_

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, dejadme review._

_Y... hasta aquí... ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Saludos!_


	6. Sentimiento

Notas Autora: ¡Hola! Soy Mirana y este es mi primer fic sobre la gran serie Hetalia Axis Powers, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia. Este Fanfic es Slash. Es decir, hay algunas referencias al amor BoyXBoy, en este caso Lovino/Romano(Italia del Sur) X Antonio (España) si no te gusta esta temática hay muchos mas fics interesantes que podrás leer.

Ojalá os guste y gracias por leerme.

Saludos.

Cualquier sugerencia o opinión será bien recibida, dejadme review :3

* * *

_Lo que me preocupaba ya ha perdido su urgencia, no es que haya abandonado... pero me conformo con todo lo que nos separa, el tiempo o la distancia parecen desaparecer cada vez que vuelves a mi lado y tu existencia me llena de una extraña calma, todo se vuelve sencillo y puedo suspirar aliviado, por abandonar la derrota y seguir luchando, por ser yo el que te haga feliz mañana. Tonto de mi, no hace falta nada mas... Por favor, quiéreme mucho y yo haré lo mismo por ti._

* * *

**Capitulo VI – Sentimiento.**

- ¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Te mataré!

- ...Ehhh … ¿pasa algo Lovino? - Bostecé y tras deslizar mi mano sobre la cintura de Lovino me la llevé a la cara y cerré fuertemente los ojos antes de incorporarme sobre mis antebrazos y mirarle.

- ¿¡Qué si pasa algo! … no me digas que hemos... ¿¡Dónde has puesto mi ropa! … AY! - Lovino dejó de gritar y se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y apretó la sien escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

- ¿Te duele?... Bebiste demasiado anoche, lo siento, no debí dejarte – Me acerqué a Lovino, le rodeé la espalda con mi brazo y le besé el hombro. - Iré a buscarte algún medicamento y a preparar algo de desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?.

- ¡No, espera! ¡No puedes irte así después de haberme hecho esto! - El me miraba fijamente con una expresión de angustia y cabreo, parecía estar a punto de pegarme. Empujé las sábanas hasta los pies de la cama. Lovino aun llevaba puestos los pantalones, yo sin embargo, si estaba en ropa interior.

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?... solo pensé que dormirías mejor en la cama y no quería despertarte.

Lovino observó detenidamente y en automático cambió su expresión a un rojo tomate y giro la cara para que no le mirase.

- ¡Maldición Antonio! Eres un pervertido. ¡Contrólate! – Dijo simplemente después de ver la "situación". Yo bajé la mirada a mi entrepierna y solo pude soltar una risa nerviosa. - Dije que no hice nada, no que no tuviese ganas de hacerlo...

- Así no lo arreglas ¡Joder! … Ay!

- Perdona... pero nunca haría nada que no quisieras... Te quiero demasiado Lovi. - El levantó timidamente la cabeza para mirarme a la cara cuando lo dije. Sus ojos oliva se clavaron en los mios solo un par de segundos y ante eso solo me quedo sonreír.

- Si prefieres pasa primero a la ducha, esta al final del pasillo. Tienes toallas en el armario... puedes coger algo de mi ropa también. Yo iré abajo...

- ...Está bien, dame cualquier cosa para tomar. - Dijo casi en un susurro. - ¡Ok! Iré a buscarte algo mientras tanto, no tardaré.

Cogí una bata de encima del respaldo de la silla del escritorio y me la puse por encima, la cerre cruzando la lazada malamente y salí por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Lovino todavía sentado en mi cama. Bajé las escaleras que daban directamente al recibidor y busqué un analgésico en la caja de las medicinas, cuando lo encontré volví a subir con un vaso de agua para dárselo a Lovino. Al entrar en la habitación me lo encontré de pie frente a la puerta del armario, agarrando con ambas manos una camisa tunecina frente a su rostro con los ojos cerrados, al oír mi llegada la separó rapidamente. Me sorprendió un poco.

- Aquí tienes Lovi... - Dije acercándole el vaso y el medicamento con ambas manos. El lo agarró de mala gana y en un rápido gesto se tragó la pastilla con un gran trago de agua.

- No sabía que eres fetichista de la ropa ¿Hay alguna excentricidad mas que deba saber? – Añadí con una sonrisa pícara. El comentario pareció sorprenderle hasta el punto de casi ahogarse con el agua. Me acerqué para ayudarle pero puso ambos brazos en medio para evitarlo.

- ¿¡Pero tu que eres gilipollas o que! ¿¡Que quieres, matarme! - En ese caso no pude reírme, el me separó a un lado y pasó por mi lado izquierdo con cara de cabreo y pasos agigantados hasta el pasillo y allí giró de mala gana hacia el baño. Un par de segundos después le seguí hasta la puerta de éste, el ya se había encerrado y solo dí un par de golpecitos leves para llamar su atención.

- Lovi... voy a bajar a preparar algo de desayuno... ¿Te apetecen tortitas y café?. - El agua de la ducha no dejó de sonar pero tras un momento respondió.

- ...¿Con chocolate?...

- ¡Puedo preparar un poco para ti! - Respondí con un tono alegre. Lovino solo aceptó entre dientes y me mandó a la cocina para que le dejase en paz.

- Te esperaré abajo. - Tras añadir eso di media vuelta y caminé todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras y crucé el piso superior hasta la cocina. Había dejado algo de masa de tortitas preparadas y solo tenía que preparlas en la sartén y calentar café en el microondas. En unos minutos lo tuve listo y me senté en uno de los taburetes de la cocina con mi mentón sobre mi puño apoyado en la mesa, a esperar por Lovi. Tal vez suene idiota, pero tras un rato viendo el café sobre la mesa enfriándose empecé a impacientarme, en un impulso dejé todo sobre la mesa y subí escaleras arriba con bastante ímpetu obviando alguno entre las grandes zancadas.

- ¡Lovino! - Exclamé en cuanto llegué arriba. - Me lo encontré casi de frente cruzando hacia la habitación sin ninguna ropa y dejando tras de si el recorrido del pasillo lleno de agua. Al oírme se metió dentro rapidamente mientras soltaba uno de sus variados repetorios de improperios.

- ¿¡Pero que pasa contigo! ¡Maldito bastardo inútil! ¡Me dejas sin toallas en el baño y encima vienes a espiarme! ¡Jodido pervertido de mierda déjalo ya! ¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que te mato!.

- Tardabas mucho y me preocupé Lovino, ... creí haberte dicho que había toallas y ropa en el armario... No repuse las del baño porque no tuve tiempo... - Añadí mientras me acercaba lentamente a la puerta. Sin querer pisé en falso y me resbalé sobre el suelo húmedo y caí justo enfrente de la puerta. Tras la conmoción inicial abrí los ojos al escuchar a Lovino riéndose al otro lado y en automático mi reacción fue girarme y mirarle desde el suelo. Se había tapado la parte inferior del cuerpo con una toalla atada a su cintura y su pelo mojado aun goteaba sobre la moqueta de la habitación. Mis sentidos se centraron en ese sonido y aunque me dolía no pude evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que le veía mostrarse así.

- ¡Antonio eres idiota!- Añadió riéndose y señalándome con el dedo índice con malicia. - Tras ese comentario me puse serio. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Cuando lo hice directamente a Lovino muy serio y éste al verlo dejó de reir y me miró directamente a los ojos, aunque la desvió enseguida. Por una vez no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Pasé dentro de la habitación y con mi brazo izquierdo empujé la puerta y la cerré tras de mí bajando la mirada mientras Lovino me miraba perplejo. Me fijé en que agarró de nuevo la camisa tunecina, que antes había dejado tirada sobre la colcha de la cama, fuertemente entre sus manos. Mi bata se había soltado en la caída y estaba entreabierta dejando al descubierto el cuello, pecho y ombligo. Solo llevaba los calzoncillos puestos debajo. Lovino se quedó estático mientras me acercaba, su mirada reflejaba cierto temor e incomodidad pero aun así no hizo nada mas que apretar la camisa entre sus dedos.

* * *

(N/A): Intento de lemon. Voy a ponerme algo explícita, así que si esto no es de vuestro agrado podeis omitirlo como quien no quiere la cosa :3

* * *

.- .

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

- ...Puedo serlo... - Agarré con mi mano izquierda su muñeca separando sus manos mientras la camisa caía al suelo y le atraía hacía mi con un sutil tirón. La diferencia de fuerza era notable y Lovino se quedó en cosa de un par de segundos aprisionado contra mi pecho sin opción de salir, lo intentaba sin ningún resultado quizá para evitar la situación de incomodidad y no por mostrar una expresión de desprecio en su rostro. Me sorprendió que no agachase la mirada, no trataba de ocultar el rubor de una risa descontrolada o de un giro inesperado, me miraba firmemente con sus ojos oliva, expectantes, atónitos, directamente a los míos. Yo solo a unos labios carnosos y húmedos que el mordía de puro nerviosismo. Mi dedos índice y corazón recorrieron su cuello desde la clavícula hasta el límite de sus labios para acariciarlos. Mientras mi otra mano entrecruzaba mis dedos con los de su mano, que presionaba mi pecho, mientras le empujaba lentamente hacia la cama y le aprisionaba a ella.

- ...Espera – Balbuceó Lovino. Ante mi negativa cerró con fuerza los ojos justo antes de dejar en sus labios un suave y breve beso lleno de ternura. Alegrándome de volver a encontrarlos ahí justo antes de volver a besarlos, esta vez de una forma mas apasionada, entreabriendo los míos entre los suyos en un cálido beso que poco después quiso responder dejándome invadir su boca y jugando timidamente con la punta de su lengua en la mía mientras le apretaba contra mi sin intención alguna de dejarle marchar. La respiración agitada se volvía cada vez mas evidente y la excitación mas palpable. La interminable espera me empujaba a devorarle de una forma insaciable y el aire se escapaba entre los labios de Lovino a bocanadas mientras colocaba mi pierna derecha entre las de el y le invitaba a ponerse mas cómodo sin cesar los besos y mordiscos sobre su oreja y cuello. Mi mano se deslizó desde su cabeza, tocando el rizo de su frente que ahora estaba suelto por el efecto del agua y acariciando con ella su cuerpo mientras bajaba,besaba y mordía su torso y pezones. Bajé con ella hasta su entrepierna y empecé a acariciarla suavemente cuando la toalla ya empezaba a soltarse, al bajar hasta ella y tocarlo con mis labios se puso totalmente erecto al igual que el mío.

- No... no espera no hagas eso Antonio... - Lovino me llamaba mientras me agarraba el pelo tratando de captar mi atención, sin demasiado éxito. Sus llamadas se volvieron respiraciones agitadas tras un instante, cuando empezó a dejarse llevar por la situación y estiraba el cuello sobre la cama apuntando con su barbilla al techo mientras agarraba las sábanas de ésta con una de sus manos y tiraba de ellas con bastante fuerza, mientras exhalaba por el contacto y arqueaba la espalda sistematicamente ante el estímulo de mi lengua sobre su glande y clavaba mi vista en sus miradas furtivas.

- No... ¡Ah!...Antonio... - Pronunció entrecortadamente. Solo cesé un momento. - ¿Quieres que pare? - Pregunté levantando seriamente mi vista a sus ojos oliva. Me miraba sonrojado con cierto temor y la boca entreabierta sin mediar palabra hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente. Ante eso seguí masturbándole al mismo ritmo que lo hacia mi boca, intercalando con las chupadas y lamidas que en poco tiempo llevaron al chico a una gran excitación que mostraba con timidos gemidos que trataba de cortar a voluntad sin demasiado éxito. Tras eso me acerqué a el sobre mis rodillas haciéndome un hueco entre sus piernas que se abrieron a mi paso. Lovino tenía cierto temor en la mirada que no desapareció cuando besé su abdomen.

- Iré con cuidado, relájate...te amo Lovi... - Tras hablarle solo me miró de reojo algo mas confiado y se agarró mas fuertemente a las sábanas como si éstas le brindasen algun tipo de protección y yo, mientras tanto introducía dos dedos justo antes de hacerlo con mi pene. Lovino hizo un ademán de dolor pero no medió palabra hasta que entró todo, cuando se escapó un gestó de dolor la mantuve un poco hasta que se calmó y tras eso comencé a dar cortas embestidas hasta que poco a poco dejó de quejarse para dejar escapar gemidos acordes a unas penetraciones cada vez mas rápidas. Mi cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre el suyo cubriéndole totalmente mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban al ritmo que imponía sobre el delgado cuerpo del chico castaño que se movía timidamente agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, mientras se negaba a mantener mi mirada. Sin embargo mantuve el ritmo sin cesar en un estado casi de trance ante la respiración agitada y los sonidos que salían de su boca. Me volvía loco el imaginarme el placer en su cara, solo quería seguir oyendo su voz y llevarlo al límite mientras yo simplemente me dejaba llevar. Finalmente llegué, un profundo gemido de placer salió entre mis labios mientras entrecerraba los ojos y mi espalda se arqueaba. Casi rendido me dejé caer suavemente del lado izquierdo del chico solo cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Lovino se quedó estirado mirando al techo sin mediar palabra mientras mi brazo descansaba sobre su pecho y yo cerraba los ojos mientras hundía mi cara en su hombro. Me relajé hasta el punto de quedarme dormido.

* * *

.- .

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

* * *

Después de varias horas me desperté y parpadee varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Recapacité rapidamente pero al mirar a mi izquierda me encontré solo en la cama, supongo que esperaba encontrármelo durmiendo placidamente pero no fue así. Miré el reloj de pared de mi habitación que marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde. Esta vez en verdad había sido un descontrol... y con Lovino nada menos. Una sensación de angustia y miedo me invadió entonces. De un salto me levanté de la cama, me vestí con el primer pantalón y camiseta que encontré y salí a buscarle. Recorrí toda la casa llamándole y me llevé las manos a la cabeza al descubrir que verdaderamente el se había ido.

Salí corriendo de la casa y simplemente dejé la puerta cerrada tras de mi. Al girarme para cruzar la calle vi desde allí a un chico alto y rubio vestido de verde y negro que estaba timbrando. Crucé la calle y llegué en el momento en el que Feliciano abrió la puerta, se sorprendió un poco al verme pero esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Has visto a Lovino! - Pregunté antes de que dijese nada. Feliciano y el chico alto me miraron expectantes por la impulsividad. Feliciano solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza para añadir. - Estoy solo. Se fue corriendo cuando llegué y no se a donde ha ido... ¿Pasó algo?

- Yo le vi – Respondió el chico rubio con una voz bastante fuerte. - Estaba bajando camino a la alameda, me lo crucé mientras venía hacia aquí... - ¡Ah! Gracias... - Ludwig – Añadió apuntándose con el dedo gordo. Me marché a paso rápido en automático mientras el cerrojo de la puerta de la casa se cerraba a mis espaldas. Bajé acelerado la cuesta hacia la alameda que se encontraba justo en el medio del pueblo, era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso y bien cuidado con muchos árboles y dos zonas: Una con con un pequeño estanque en el centro con patos y otras aves y algunos juegos para niños y otra zona de piedra con bancos y fuentes en los que la gente se paraba a descansar. Tras vagar por esta última le vi finalmente, habría sido imposible no reconocerle de espaldas ya que además llevaba puesta mi camisa tunecina blanca. Estaba cabizbajo sentado encondiendo su cara en sus manos. Me decidí a acercarme pero cuando tomé la determinación de hacerlo vi a Bella acercándose. Se había puesto una falda beige con unas botas altas de cordones y una blusa blanca y llevaba el flequillo recogido con una cinta del mismo color. Se acercó a Lovino y se sentó a su lado mientras dejaba una lata de refresco sobre el banco al lado del chico y abría la suya para beber un pequeño trago.

- ¡Ah este sitio es genial! - Exclamó la chica estirando sus brazos y las piernas mientras el viento entre las hojas mecía su pelo. - ¡Qué tranquilidad!.

- Es aburrido – Respondió el chico de forma cortante. Bella le miró un instante pero volvió a clavar su mirada en el horizonte mientras bebía de la lata. - ¿Para qué querías que viniera? - Preguntó el chico de forma seria cogiendo su lata del banco y abriéndola.

- Solo quería dar un paseo – Respondió la rubia levantando un poco los hombros. - Pues haber venido sola o haber llamado a otro... yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

- ¿Por qué querría eso? - Preguntó Bella girándose para mirarme. Lovino no contestó nada. Ella se quedó pensativa un instante y finalmente soltó una pequeña risa. - Realmente no te enteras - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa... - ¿Con quién crees que querría estar?

- Con Antonio por ejemplo ¿no dijiste que te gustaba?... - Respondió Lovino de mala gana frunciendo el ceño. Bella se echó a reír. - Es curioso como te esfuerzas tanto por parecer desagradable.

- Cuando el río suena agua lleva...

- ¡No seas así Lovino! - Le recriminó la chica finalmente mientras le agarraba del brazo. Lovino se libró de el con un manotazo algo brusco. - ….Lovino... ¿Qué pasa? No estás como siempre.

- Simplemente si quieres estar con una persona díselo tu directamente. Yo no quiero que te acerques mas a Antonio!.

- No lo entiendes ¡A mi no me gusta Antonio! ... Yo ya sé con quien quiero estar... - Bella se levantó de su asiento y colocó justo enfrente de Lovino entre sus piernas. Cuando éste quitó las manos de su cara Bella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en los labios. En un primer momento no hubo ninguna reacción por parte del Lovino y yo no pude seguir mirando. Me giré y decidí marcharme del lugar, sin embargo al pisar con intención de irme una rama chasqueó bajo mis pies llamando la atención de ambos hacia mi. Aun así seguí caminando a pasos rápidos con ambas manos en los bolsillos sin preocuparme por si se habían enterado o no de que yo estaba alli. Realmente había estado tan preocupado por lo que el había pensado de mi ya que fue algo forzado. Si entre ellos había algo yo me había entrometido de una manera imperdonable y me culpaba por haber intentado nadar contracorriente cuando sus sentimientos son otros.

- ...Antonio – Lovino se quedó mirando en esa dirección pero Bella volvió a llamar su atención. - ¿Lovino?... di algo por favor... - El chico solo la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, practicamente se había quedado en estado de shock sin saber muy bien como había llegado a esa situación. Le invadió un terror momentáneo.

- Bella... lo siento yo... - Ni siquiera pudo acabar. Solo desvío la mirada y salió corriendo tras mis pasos.

- ... Ya veo ... - Dijo tras un suspiro mientras se volvía a sentar en el banco con las manos entre las rodillas.

* * *

_… __Continuará._

* * *

_Paso a contestar reviews :_

_Setsuka Minami: Se que tardo mucho, lo siento :x. Realmente apenas tengo tiempo aunque en breves lo acabaré. A lovino le cuesta horrores expresar lo que siente pero... acaba cediendo. Gracias y hasta pronto._

_Jessica Winchester: Gracias por el review ^.^. Enfadar se enfada, pero tiene suerte de tener a un Antonio paciente que le quiere mucho, las personas tan comprensivas son dificiles de encontrar. Aunque también cuando se está enamorado a veces solo sen ven las virtudes de esa persona :3. Un beso._

_AngelusuCaim: Antonio no lo haría sin el consentimiento de Lovi, ahora, que use todas sus artimañas para conseguirlo es otro cantar. Veamos que tal la experiencia ^x^. Un beso :3_

_Misaki-chu: ¡Gracias por el review! ^.^. Belgica tiene una personalidad curiosa la verdad. Lo de Francis habría sido bastante épico pero habría querido que Toño fuese a salvarle y a hacérselo el. No tengo mucho tiempo de actualizar con la pila de exámenes y tareas aunque tampoco pensaba hacer un fanfic excesivamente largo. _

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, dejadme review._

_Y... hasta aquí... ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Saludos!_


End file.
